Always
by Lalis18
Summary: One-shot Lily/Severus


Por fin estaba amaneciendo, no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche porque cierta pelirroja le robaba el sueño, no podía creer lo suertudo que era de tener a alguien tan extraordinaria en su vida. Ya era una muy buena hora para levantarse y que sus compañeros no le lanzaran despreciables miradas del tipo "traidor" como les decían sus compañeros, pero eso a él lo tenía sin cuidado ya que se sentía la persona más maravillosa que podría existir.

Cuando termino de arreglarse salió de la sala común y se dirigió al gran comedor para poder desayunar tranquilamente, cuando llego no había más que algunos maestros y uno que otro alumno madrugador, pero no pudo evitar dirigir la vista a la mesa de Gryffindor donde se encontraba un roja cabellera entretenida en un libro se acercó por detrás y le tapo los ojos. Cuando en eso voltea la hermosa Lily y dice:

-Severus ¿cómo amaneciste el día de hoy? - pregunto con una radiante sonrisa la pelirroja que se robaba sus noches.

-Creo que bien hasta que te vi leyendo esta mañana entonces me sentí mucho mejor - contesto Severus un poco más cursi de lo que quería que sonara, pero estando frente a ella perdía toda cordura y hablaba ya no con la cabeza sino con el corazón.

Severus, ante la mirada de los Gryffindor que estaban en la mesa que por cierto lo miraban terriblemente, el los ignoro olímpicamente y valientemente se sentó alado de ella para platicar

En eso James llega al comedor y en forma burlona abraza por detrás a Lily y le dice:

-¿Cómo amaneció la hechicera más hermosa y brillante de Hogwarts?

Severus se sintió muy mal por eso y se fue inmediatamente, estando ya en clases Lily al ver a Severus tan distraído y frio con ella se le acercó para poder romper un poco el hielo que se formó.

-¿Porque te fuiste tan de repente? - Pregunto tímidamente Lily

-Porque vi claramente q estabas muy ocupada con los de tu casa - contesto Snape con un tono bastante malhumorado y….celoso.

-Pero si sabes que siempre estaré disponible para ti sea quien sea el que este a mi lado - a lo que Severus no sabía que decir y no pudo hacer más q una gran sonrisa (Raro en el) y Lily le respondió con otra brillante sonrisa que dejaba a muchos chicos suspirando.

Paso el tiempo y James solo por el simple hecho de hacer sufrir a Severus se propuso cortejar a Lily sin siquiera amarla, no solo no le bastaba con humillarlo y hacerlo sufrir cada que podía, si no que el egocéntrico James Potter se propuso cortejar a la hermosa Lily Evans para poder darle donde más le dolía a Snape.

James no sabía por dónde empezar así que fue a pedirle ayuda a su mejor amigo Sirius Black y este le sugirió que empezara hacerle creer a Lily que era un gran tontonazo en pociones, y que le pidiera que le ayudara fuera de horario de clases, esto le quitaría tiempo a Lily para no frecuentar a Severus como acostumbraba a hacerlo.

-Oye Lily…- empezó a decir James cuando vio a Lily caminando por un pasillo sola (mi oportunidad perfecta pensó James).

-Para ti soy Evans, Potter entiéndelo de una vez - le corto Lily bastante frustrada de tener que soportarlo día tras día.

- Ok, ok, Li…Evans, es solo que…pues veras….-

- No tengo toda la tarde Potter si vas a decir algo hazlo ahora- le dijo Lily bastante furiosa

- Uy pero que carácter...ok perdón…bueno es que quería saber si podrías ayudarme en pociones es que pues…soy un asco y pues quería saber si la alumna predilecta de Slughorn podría ayudarme…enserio vengo en son de paz - dijo James actuando demasiado bien su papel.

-mmmm….-Lily lo miro pensativa no sabía si creerle o no pero vio sinceridad (o eso creyó) en sus ojos - ok, te ayudare Potter, solo porque no quiero seguir perdiendo puntos por tus horrendas pociones.

-! Gracias! En verdad muchas gracias Li….emmm Evans, bueno nos vemos en la tarde- y despidiéndose con la mano pensaba en que su plan iba funcionando.

Así pasaron el tiempo entre clases de pociones, entrenamientos de quidditch que James le rogaba a Lily que fuera y ella muy raramente aceptaba, visitas a Hogsmade y así su plan iba funcionando. Con lo que no contaba es que su plan podría echarse a perder por unos encantadores ojos verdes, que al poco tiempo lo hipnotizaron completamente.

Faltando casi una semana para los TIMOS, Severus encuentra a Lily en la biblioteca, ella se pone muy feliz de verlo ya que con tan James Potter las últimas semanas no había podido tener oportunidad de ver a su querida serpiente.

-Que bien que te veo porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte - dijo Lily un poco nerviosa de la reacción de su amigo y en la respuesta que ella esperaba obtener.

-Soy todo oídos - le respondió Severus algo extrañado de que no fuera directo al punto como siempre lo hacía.

- Es que…veras…emm…pues…James acaba de declararse conmigo y la verdad no sé qué decirle - dijo ella mirando al piso con la cara igual de roja que su cabello.

Severus de pronto sintió una inmensa rabia hacia el pelinegro y aun mas contra la pelirroja que aun después de todo lo que ha hecho se propusiera decirle que sí, y aunque la amaba con locura, su orgullo Slytherin no podía ser lastimado.

-¡PERO QUE ES LO QUE PIENSAS! ¡Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en decirle que si a ese maldito engreído y superficial! Eres una hipócrita- dijo con una inmensa rabia aunque no gritando ya que se hallaban en la biblioteca y el no necesitaba gritar para poder hacer sentir mal a una persona - Bueno creo que eso es lo que a ti te gusta y pues pensándolo bien no quedarían tan mal los dos - aun con todo el dolor de su corazón puedo decirlo de una manera tan desagradable que se arrepintió casi al instante, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La bella Lily al oír esto de los labios de Severus a quien siempre quiso infinitamente creyó que a él no le interesaba y que todos estos años de amistad solo fueron en balde, pero como buena leona inmediatamente se pudo recuperar y aunque la mirada de Snape fue sumamente dura ella pudo hacerla y mucho mejor.

-¡POR FAVOR! A mí no me hables de hipocresía, ¿no eres tú el que decía odiar las artes oscuras y te escondes con tus tarados amiguitos a practicar? el único hipócrita aquí eres tu pero si eso es lo que piensas….de acuerdo… no se ni porque te dije en primer lugar, como una despreciable víbora podría saber algo de sentimientos - dijo arrastrando las palabras de una manera que solo un Slytherin podría, y ella al haber convivido tanto tiempo con uno, no tuvo ni que hacer esfuerzo - entonces creo que este es un hasta nunca Snape.

Severus al ver el error que cometió quiso remediarlo pero cuando abrió la boca Lily ya se había ido con gruesas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, él no podía creer lo que había pasado solo unos minutos atrás, estaba tan arrepentido pero ahora como podría arreglar la situación, no iba a haber forma de que ella quisiera hablar con él, no, ya todo estaba perdido.

Así que Snape salió de la biblioteca muy deprimido, sabía lo que pasaría ahora, Lily le diría que si al idiota de Potter y entonces él y su dichoso clan le harían la vida imposible, recordándole que perdió a su querida leona y eso no podría soportarlo, verlos cada día juntos….!NO!...tenía que evitarlo, haría hasta la imposible para evitar eso.

Lily salió corriendo de la biblioteca con grandes lagrimas que no pudo retener más, no sabía que pasaba, él era su mejor amigo pero este rechazo fue mucho más de lo que se había imaginado, pero ¿a qué se debía?...bueno ya no importaba más…él había dejado muy en claro que ella no le importaba en lo absoluto…así que ya podía tomar una decisión.

La mañana siguiente llego demasiado lenta para una serpiente y una leona que no pudieron pegar ojo toda la noche, al llegar al gran comedor cual es la sorpresa de Severus, ver a Lily con…POTTER! ¡Pero qué es lo que le pasaba, como pudo hacer eso!, salió de ahí inmediatamente, aquella escena llena de amor le provocaba nauseas, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo a un sanitario para poder desahogar sus penas en privado, su salida no fue ignorada por una cabellera roja que de reojo pudo verlo salir, y aunque le dolía sabía que era lo mejor para ella.

Esa misma noche Severus salió de la sala común y se dirigió hacia la de Gryffindor sabía que no lograría nada pero tenía que intentarlo, cuando llego la dama gorda por supuesto no quiso abrirle pero para su fortuna iba entrando una estudiante amiga de Lily y él le pidió que le dijera que saliera pero que no le dijera quien era, la muchacha un poco desconfiada lo medito pero al final cedió viendo la desesperación en los ojos de Snape, cuando Lily bajo se sorprendió mucho de que fuera el quien la llamara y al momento quiso regresar pero él se lo impidió arrastrándola a un aula vacía para poder platicar mejor.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Snape? - dijo fríamente Lily

-Por favor déjame explicarte lo que paso ese día en la biblioteca - rogo Severus perdiendo por completo el orgullo Slytherin.

-No hay nada que explicar así que déjame tranquila - lo atajo seriamente Lily con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-¡Lily!...escucha por favor - fue una voz tan destrozada la que uso que Lily no pudo evitar sentir lastima pero no se iba a derrumbar, no después de todo lo que sufrió ella por él.

-Evans, para ti Snape soy Evans

- Lily por favor escúchame….!YO TE AMO!...- listo lo había dicho, no de la manera que hubiera deseado pero lo dijo, ahora necesitaba saber la respuesta de la joven ojos verdes.

- Yo… - Lily estaba aturdida no creyó que ese día llegaría por fin, pero si paso, pero demasiado tarde - yo…yo te amé algún día Severus, pero ya no más, yo amo a James, yo espere este día años, pero nunca llego, ahora ya es demasiado tarde, alguien llego antes, no te niego que después de todo siempre seguí amándote y siempre lo hare solo que ya no podrá suceder nada entre nosotros, tu elegiste tu camino desde que comenzaste a practicar las artes oscuras y lo siento pero yo no lo hare…lo lamento….pero este es el adiós…. - Lily sentía que iba a derrumbarse de un momento a otro, sabía que en su interior quería negar todo y correr a sus brazos para nunca dejarlo, pero esta decisión la había tomado y no iba a retractarse.

- Yo…siempre estuve enamorado de ti, desde que te conocí ese día en los columpios de aquel parque, solo que yo no era digno de ti, no era lo suficientemente bueno como para que pudiera gustarte, pero ahora veo mi error, lamento tanto haber llegado tarde a tu corazón pero tienes razón yo escogí mi camino y en el tú no puedes entrar - al decir estas palabras no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas escaparan que quiso limpiar con disimulo pero no lo logro, Lily se acercó a él para limpiarlas y al estar tan juntos no pudo evitar tomarla del rostro tiernamente y darle un tierno beso en los labios, algo que ella no rechazo pero no respondió, solo se quedó ahí pensando que hacer no podía evitar las ganas de besarlo pero no podía, ella enserio amaba a James y no podía hacerle algo como eso, así que lentamente se separó de él y lo miro a los ojos para que Snape le dijera Te Amo y SIEMPRE lo hare y con esto ella salió del aula para ir a su dormitorio a llorar por tantos sentimientos encontrados, Snape solo se quedó ahí pensando en lo que había ocurrido y que esa promesa que hizo jamás la rompería el la amaría…..SIEMPRE.


End file.
